


Сопричастность

by A_Freiheit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Scars, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit
Summary: И дрожь в руках - даже когда он касается его - не исчезнет никогда. Может, вот она - их связь? Заканчивается на кончиках пальцев, такая же неуемная, как их с Лорканом боль.
Relationships: Lorcan Scamander/Lysander Scamander
Kudos: 1





	Сопричастность

**Author's Note:**

> В 2014 году я хотела написать некстджен-постхог макси про войну между магглами и магами, но что-то пошло не так, и получилась только такая история.

Лоркану хочется выть. Он хочет забиться под кровать побитым щенком, и скулить оттуда: тихо, отчаянно. Он чувствует себя беззащитным, чувствует, что остался без опоры, того и гляди — упадет, а встать не сможет больше никогда.

Лисандр ушел. Он сбежал, он не сказал ни слова, не оставил даже блядской записки: почему, куда. Он оставил его, оставил своего брата и ушел. Он сделал это так, как будто мечтал об этом больше всего на свете: раствориться в неизвестности, и оставить в ней всех, кто любил его и кому он был дорог.

Лоркан ненавидит его за это.

Он сидит на кровати, давит глухие рыдания — какая уродская глупость, гротескная, взрослый мужик плачет, размазывает слезы по лицу и кусает костяшки пальцев. Лисандру было все равно, он знает это, он чувствует это их невидимой связью. Гулкое равнодушие, безразличие — они сливаются в одну тупую эмоцию, и она разносится по телу Лоркана, отдается в кончиках пальцев.

Лоркану тоже хочется убежать. Он не может; он не может оставить свой — их — дом, не может бросить своих друзей, маму, гребанных растопырников, которые живут в подвале. Лоркан ответственный; он всегда был ответственным, он всегда заботился, защищал.

Проблема была только в том, что Лоркана никто не мог защитить — только Лисандр мог.

А он ушел. И эта почти детская обида съедает его; он вспоминает их последний разговор, вспоминает как они сидели спинами друг к другу, смотрели на яркие красные и зеленые вспышки вдали. Лоркану было очень страшно, а Лисандру — все равно. Он крепко сжимал руку брата, как будто знал: завтра он уйдет.

— Лори, малыш, прости меня.

Лоркан был таким слабым, когда ему нужно было оставаться сильным. Эта слабость — его порок, то, что убьет его если не сегодня, то обязательно — завтра.

***

Лисандр ненавидит себя. Эта ненависть сидит в нем грязной черной кошкой, прямо в солнечном сплетении и давит так, что ему нечем дышать. Он садится в последний вагон поезда рано утром — запрыгивает — и сбегает. На Лондон опускается пыльный, розовый рассвет, в небе пахнет гарью, а на землю еще стелется туман. Время — четыре сорок, через двадцать минут Лоркан проснется и узнает, что Лисандр ушел.

Он прокручивает эту мысль в голове; он представляет себе Лоркана, который остался один в остывшей постели, представляет, как тот будет искать его и кричать его имя, когда до него дойдет. За окном один за другим проносятся пейзажи, сливаются в одну серость в длинную разноцветную полоску. Поезд разогнался. Он уносит Лисандра вперед, и Лисандр не уверен, что сам знает, куда.

Пути назад нет, думает Лисандр. Это не его война, он не хотел ее. Он не виноват, что маги раскрыли себя. Он не виноват, что этот мир — жестокий, несправедливый мир, — не может принять его. И если так, Лисандр не хочет за него бороться. Он напустит на себя равнодушие и безразличие, он _заставит_ Лоркана поверить в это. Лисандр сбегает. И будет бежать так быстро и так далеко, как только может.

Он оправдывает себя: в этом нет ничего такого. Можно быть трусом в мире, где вокруг одни подлецы. И никто не имеет права осудить его. Никто.

Кроме Лоркана. Хотя бы потому, что Лоркан не был подлецом.

***

Лоркан серьезно болен. Такой вердикт ему выносит Виктуар; она смотрит на него поверх очков, трогает за лоб — температура нормальная, — светит в глаза люмосом — реакция есть, — и знает, что конечно: он здоров. Телом, во всяком случае; а вот с разумом у него конкретные проблемы.

Первый порыв — позвать Доминик, чтобы она залезла в его голову и забрала все ненужное, подтерла где надо воспоминания, поговорила. Но стереть всю жизнь Доминик не сможет; это тот случай, когда Лоркану не поможет ни легиллименция, ни обливиейт.

Второй порыв — позвать Джеймса. Чтобы он вмазал ему со всей дури по его смазливой морде, выбил из него все болезненное, избил до потери сознания; но это не профессионально, думает Виктуар. Не этому ее учили в академии колдомедицины.

Она может только вздохнуть; бедный мальчик, думает, поломанный в нескольких местах. Она обнимает его за плечи, а Лоркан смотрит — и не видит; она знает, о чем он думает, и она ненавидит Лисандра — может и понимает, где-то очень глубоко внутри, — так, как может ненавидеть. Она знает, что с Лорканом, но молчит. Он и сам знает.

Лоркан и Лисандр скрывались ото всех так долго и так долго прятались, что в конечном счете все поняли их — без слов. Из нелюдимых, откровенно странных братьев Скамандеров, прозрачных небесных созданий — так их называла Лили, — они превратились в то, что все вокруг воспринимали как одно целое.

А теперь Лоркан остался один, думает Виктуар. Он остался один и все вспомнили, что Лоркан и Лисандр — разные люди.

Но болезнь Лоркана пустила корни так глубоко, что Виктуар знает: она не лечится.

***

Через пару недель Лоркану становится легче. Он должен, он обязан взять себя в руки.

Хера-с два он кому и что должен. Лоркан ебал это в рот, он ненавидел эту обязанность, и кроме него найдутся обязанные, должники, кроме него есть, кому играть в эту войну; он уже и так потерял слишком много, она забрала слишком много, сначала Лили, отца, теперь Лисандра. И говоря совсем начистоту: Лоркан может быть тоже сбежал бы с большой радостью, держа за руку брата, скрываясь с ним где только можно и нельзя. Они привыкли так жить — постоянно прятаться, это не стало бы большой проблемой.

Но Лоркан не мог.

Когда к нему подходит Доминик и говорит, что сегодня вечером они уходят, им нужно оставить это место — их с Лисандром дом — Лоркану хочется упасть, прижаться щекой к холодному полу, всадить в нее пару заноз и чесать до крови; война заберет у него все, что он любит и все, что он знает.

Лоркан уходит вместе с остальными. Не собирает ничего, только забирает растопырников из подвала, и колдографию, где они с Лисандром в Хогвартсе, вместе и счастливы. И не было еще никакой войны, Лили жива, жив отец. Они поедут домой, сюда, и будут прятаться — от спальни к спальне.

Заберу на память — думает. Если останется, кого вспоминать.

***

Лисандр видит исполосованное шрамами лицо брата; видит его руки испещрённые тонкими розовыми полосками — почти прозрачными на его теле, — шрам от пули под ключицей, от розг — на спине. Он разглядывает Лоркана как диковинное существо. У Лоркана никогда не было шрамов. Даже когда в детстве Лисандр случайно взорвал котел с маминым зельем и оно все попало на Лоркана вместе с осколками — на нем ничего не осталось; как будто на Лоркана не действовала магия, которая могла навредить его телу.

Лоркан стоит перед ним; он не простил его и никогда не сможет просить. Лоркан живет на руинах — и фигурально, и на самом деле. Их дом наполовину разрушен, а от комнаты, в которой они когда-то жили остались только потолочные балки, угрожающе свисающие вниз.

Лисандр вернулся вчера. Запрыгнул в уже отходивший поезд и вернулся, как будто между ними не было пяти лет, как будто он выходил на улицу покормить их с Лорканом гиппогрифов. Лоркан прогонял его, но не смог; они сидели на старом поломанном диване, и целовались — как тогда, в последний раз, — но Лисандр знал, он чувствовал: как бы не ждал его Лоркан, у всего есть предел.

Волосы собраны в высокий хвост на затылке, Лоркан о чем-то думает, смотря в окно без стекла; Лисандр замечает вереницу шрамов на груди, на животе, как будто Лоркан вообще стал одним сплошным шрамом.

Он думает: на этой войне Лоркан получил за двоих. За себя, и за Лисандра.

Кожа Лисандра чистая и мягкая, на ней нет следов от порезов, от пуль по касательной, на ней нет ничего, ни одного следа, и ему хочется, чтобы все шрамы Лоркана стали его шрамами.

Как будто он был с ним там. Как будто стоял рядом. Как будто защищал его. Как будто получал по заслугам.

«Смотри, я был с тобой, Лори, смотри».

Но у Лисандра не было ни одного ебаного шрама. И это убивает его, это причиняет еще больше боли: ему хочется, чтобы они были, чтобы он проснулся утром, посмотрел на себя в зеркало и увидел эти тонкие полоски на лице. И чтобы Лоркан увидел их тоже.

***

Лоркан рад, что Лисандр вернулся. Он хотел бы радоваться сильнее, пытается заставить себя: вот он, его брат, рядом с ним, живой, невредимый, в безопасности — но не может. Эта радость — такая же глухая, как и боль, которая с ней стала добрыми соседями.

Лисандр молчит чаще, чем разговаривает, и это так непохоже на его пиздабола-брата; он помогает восстанавливать ему их дом, чертит замысловатые символы в воздухе, наблюдает, как кирпич за кирпичиком собирается в одно целое место, где они провели свое детство и всю свою жизнь. Лоркану хочется быть таким кирпичиком: снова соединиться с Лисандром и стать целым. Но он живой человек, не камень, и он не мог восстановиться так быстро, как этот дом.

Лоркан наблюдает, как поднимаются балки, встают на место несущие конструкции, деревянные ввалившиеся доски. Какой парадокс, думает Лоркан. Этот дом ничем не отличается от того, прошлого, но он теперь всегда будет хранить в своих стенах то, что они оба не смогли уберечь.

Лоркан знает: Лисандр тоже чувствует это. С каждым взмахом руки, с каждым надломленным движением это ощущение становится ярче и понятнее.

***

Они оба — две сломанные игрушки. У одного сели батарейки, а у другого — сломался заводной ключик.

***

Лисандр впервые в жизни испытывает ужасный, жгучий стыд, когда Лоркан садится на него сверху. Он — честно — собирался лечь спать, он — честно — даже не думал об этом. Он _запретил_ себе думать.

Ему стыдно не за то, что он собирается с ним сделать; ему все еще стыдно за шрамы на теле Лоркана — как будто он сам их оставил. Лисандр прикасается к шраму на животе большим пальцем, оглаживает загрубевшую кожу, он чувствует взгляд Лоркана на себе; Лисандр обводит его, обводит еще один — повыше, на ребрах, и чувствует, как задыхается.

Лисандр не спрашивает Лоркана, почему он оставил их.

Шрамы — напоминание о войне.

Шрамы — молчаливый укор для Лисандра.

Шрамы — _все_ , что осталось от Лоркана.

Он заваливает Лоркана на спину, наваливается сверху, целует и прикасается — везде, куда дотягивается, трогает за плечи, за руки, за бедра; Лоркан обнимает его, прижимается всем телом, выдыхает одними губами и целует. Все, что чувствует Лисандр — сплошные шрамы, он ведет руками по рукам и ощущает их под ладонями, короткие, длинные, глубокие.

Он никогда не скажет Лоркану, как много боли ему это причиняет, он даже своим видом не даст ему понять, но каждый раз, каждый ебаный раз Лисандр будет целовать их, вылизывать, попытается сосчитать — но ничего не получится.

Лисандр каждый раз будет сбиваться; как сейчас сбивается под ним дыхание Лоркана.

Лисандр не нежничает, он кусает его за плечо, целует в солнечное сплетение, лижет живот; он знает, что Лоркан любит это, он знает как ему нравится.

— Лис, остановись.

Лисандр не слушает, он опускается ниже, снимает с него белье. Он очень скучал, он безумно скучал и за эти пять лет Лисандр изголодался по нему. Лисандр видит тонкий длинный шрам на внутренней стороны бедра, лижет его, и не может прекратить.

— Лис, — Лоркан тянет его наверх, — остановись. Пожалуйста, — он почти умоляет.

Он только сейчас замечает, как Лоркан напряжен, и что у него самого все лицо — мокрое, и соленое.

***

Лисандр никогда не плакал — Лоркан помнил это всегда, он никогда не видел, как Лисандр плачет, даже когда было совсем невыносимо. Когда умерла Лили слез у Лисандра не было даже в глазах, а ведь именно он был привязан к ней сильнее, чем все остальные.

Лоркан обнимает его, тыкается головой в плечо и не знает, что сказать. Лисандр плачет у него на руках, заходится в хрипах и раздирает кожу на спине Лоркана.

— Лори-лори-лори, — повторяет как заведенный, — прости-я-не-хотел-это-из-за-меня-все-я-не-знал-что-так-будет.

— Конечно, не знал, — он крепче прижимает Лисандра к себе, — никто не знал, Лис. И тебе придется с этим смириться.

Лисандр смотрит на него красными глазами, зрачки — черное море; взъерошенные волосы, трясущиеся руки, и это было единственным, что Лоркан мог принять. Это было буквально единственное чувство, которое Лоркан был готов от него принять.

Отчаяние. Которое он сам чувствовал пять лет назад, в такую же ночь, когда ушел Лисандр. Отчаяние, которое заполняло его каждый день после; отчаяние, которое приходило, когда кто-то умирал.

Отчаяние.

И бессилие.

Для Лоркана это — понятые эмоции. Все, чем он жил, чем живет и чем будет.

Для Лисандра — наказание. Он сбежал, и ничего не сможет изменить. Он больше никогда не встанет на одну ступень с Лорканом.

***

— Привет, Лис. — Виктуар широко улыбается, — с возвращением. Как отдохнул? Надеюсь, понравилось, где бы ты ни был, мудак.

Она никогда не подбирает слов; она ненавидит вежливость, учтивость и не хочет проявлять понимания. В любой другой ситуации она может быть постаралась бы — ради Лоркана. Но не сейчас, не когда видит его вместе с Лисандром.

Виктуар ненавидит Лисандра, и скрывать это не хочет. И не будет. Даже если Лоркану это причиняет боль. Лисандр не думал ни о ком, когда уходил: почему должна Виктуар?

Они потеряли почти всех друзей. Они умирали у них на глазах, один за другим — сначала Лили, самая первая, Роксана, Хьюго — Роза так и не придет в себя, — дядя Чарли, Джордж, Анджелина… Виктуар не хватит пальцев на руке — и сил, чтобы всех их перечислить, и чтобы принять. Она не готова.

— Как твои шрамы, Лори? — Виктуар подходит к нему, не обращает внимание на Лисандра. Он только выпрямляет спину: он ничем ей не обязан, и Виктуар знает это, он никогда и никому не был обязан.

Лоркан ложится на кушетку, снимает свитер и откидывает его прямо на пол. Виктуар осматривает, и удовлетворенно кивает. Значит, все в порядке, значит, никаких последствий.

Она подмечает смазанные следы засосов и их почти столько же, сколько шрамов, и чувствует, как вязкая тошнота подступает к ее горлу.

— Ты не надумал…

— Нет, Виктуар, я хочу их оставить.

Война сделала Виктуар нервной. Она никогда и не была спокойной, но после все стало еще хуже. Сейчас ей хотелось двинуть Лоркану, так сильно — до звезд в глазах, и убрать каждый из них. Она знает, почему он оставляет их. И ее это бесит.

Одного короткого взгляда хватает, чтобы Лисандр молча вышел из кабинета — и в этот момент, Лоркан не смотрит на него. Он смотрит в потолок. Виктуар не чувствует за собой никакой вины. Она не собирается уделять ни минуты своего времени предателям. А Лисандр был предателем.

Внутри Виктуар чувствует только одно — отчаянное желание помочь Лоркану, обнять, утешить. Она не знает, нужно ли ему это. Скорее всего, он попросту оттолкнет ее, скажет не трогать, как делал всегда.

— Лори, прошу тебя, давай поговорим.

— Не о чем говорить, Виктуар.

Неужели Лоркан думает, что Виктуар хочет вскрыть все его шрамы, сковырнуть все корочки на ранах? В глубине души, конечно, хочет. Она не понимает его и не поймет. Лоркан пустил Лисандра обратно. А она пустить обратно Тедди не смогла. Это нечестно. И она не хочет вариться в этом котле одна.

— Он вернулся, а ты принял его обратно. Есть о чем. Он предатель, Лори, и предал он не только тебя. А тебе как будто все равно, ей-Мерлин. Тебе просто наплевать.

Лоркан выдыхает, надевает свой потрепанный свитер и тяжело опускается в кресло. Он смотрит на Виктуар нечитаемым взглядом.

— Он мой брат.

— Вот это ты конечно меня удивил, Лори, я же не знала, я на дуру похожа? — Виктуар опускается перед Лорканом на корточки и кладет локти ему на колени, чувствует как трутся полы халата об пол: — ты все еще любишь его?

Лоркан облизывает нижнюю губу, смотрит куда-то поверх нее. И кивает.

— Не все можно простить, Лоркан. Тедди ведь тоже ушел. И тоже вернулся. Я не смогла простить. Почему ты смог?

— Виктуар, — она встает напротив, Лоркан поднимается с кресла и рассматривает ее лицо, — он мой брат.

— А Тедди был мне _как_ брат! — Виктуар чувствует, как напрягаются ее губы, — мы буквально росли вместе, Лоркан, и потом полюбили друг друга…

Договорить Виктуар не успевает.

— В этом и разница, милая. Мы любили друг друга с самого начала.

Виктуар не понимает его: в частности и в целом. Мысль о том, что они — два близнеца, любят друг друга странной любовью не дает ей покоя, но к ней она может привыкнуть. Но то, что Лоркан простил Лисандра, то, как он продолжал смотреть на него и продолжал любить — она не умела так. Это должно быть очень больно, и она не хотела, чтобы Лоркан чувствовал эту боль. От нее было проще закрыться, запереться за семью замками и сбежать.

_Сбежать и забыть._

От этой мысли Виктуар посмотрела на него с ужасом.

И они друг друга поняли.

Она молча поднимается, диктует что-то прытко пишущему перу, оставляет заметки в его карточке — на автомате.

— По крайней мере, ты обошелся без проклятий. Твои шрамы в порядке. Теперь это просто мертвая кожа. — Виктуар вскидывает подбородок, — не приходи с ним больше. Я не хочу его видеть.

Лоркан и Лисандр были близнецами. Лоркан — старше на пятнадцать минут, они отражали друга сколько она их помнила. И оказалось, что Лоркан больше не хотел быть отражением Лисандра.

Во всяком случае, не во всем.

***

Они бы пережили эту войну. Они бы прошли ее вместе и справились. Лоркан знает это наверняка, потому что с Лисандром он чувствовал себя сильнее. Лисандр всегда оберегал его. Они бы справились, а потом — уже после — зажили бы хорошей жизнью, счастливой насколько это возможно.

Только Лисандр лишил их этого; он пошел на поводу у своих страхов, у своей трусости и не справился; он отказался бороться, заранее считая эту борьбу бессмысленной. Он обесценил все, что мог обесценить; даже память, даже тот маленький кусочек лоркановой памяти, в котором они вместе, в Хогвартсе, смотрели на него с затертой и изломанной фотографии счастливые.

Лисандр все испортил.

А Лоркан продолжает его любить.

Может быть, Виктуар права: не стоило. Может быть, он сам хотел перестать любить его. Но не мог.

***

— Тебе больно?

— Нет, — Лоркан шипит сквозь зубы, — продолжай, Лис, пожалуйста.

Лисандр медленно покачивает бедрами; они оба заперты в своей же комнате; он смотрит как на Лоркана просачивается сквозь занавески теплый солнечный свет. Этот свет раскрашивает его брата в розовое золото. Лоркан откидывает назад белые волосы, и Лисандр обожает это.

Он очень старается для него; он старается забыть то, что произошло между ними, но сильнее — то, чего между ними не случилось. Лисандр целует его пальцы, целует ладони, и каждый раз, когда прикасается к нему жгучее чувство вины притупляется и засыпает.

Лисандр не знает, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы все наладить. Чтобы утешить себя, утешить Лоркана. Он себе даже не представляет эту цифру, но всегда смело умножает ее еще на пять.

На пять лет, которые его не было рядом. На пять лет, которые Лисандр проживал и чувствовал. На пять лет, которые Лоркан существовал и боролся.

Рано или поздно все встанет на свои места; Лоркан примет его окончательно, Лисандр снова будет любить его. Но эта пропасть между ними — в пять — никогда не затянется. Сколько мостов бы они не строили, как бы они не старались, эта цифра будет разделять их, висеть над ними даже тогда, когда покажется — исчезла.

— Еще, — выдыхает Лоркан.

Лисандр думает, что они всегда были такими — ненормальными.

Он давно смирился с тем, что они спали с Лорканом. Лисандр не думал об этом, и ненормальность заключалась в другом. Его заботила болезненная привязанность к Лоркану. Болезненная до дрожи в пальцах, до тугого узла в груди. Это узел занимал всю его грудную клетку, разрастался с самого детства, и сейчас болезненно давил под ребрами и на сердце. Ему казалось: еще немного, и из его рта потянутся, полезут толстые, грубые нити, и он задохнется. Отправится к Мордреду с Морганой с открытым ртом и распахнутыми от удивления глазами.

Альбус с умным видом называл это тревожностью; так их учили на колдопсихологии, но Лисандр знал: то была не она. Не тревожность. Он не тревожился о Лоркане; Лисандр вообще ни о чем в своей жизни не тревожился.

Но эта неумная дрожь в руках каждый раз, когда Лоркан прижимается к нему и стонет в ухо, каждый раз, когда Лоркана нет рядом. Да каждый раз, когда он только слышит имя «Лоркан» — доставала его. До самого дна.

— Лори, — если называть так, то становится чуть легче, — ты когда-нибудь сможешь простить меня?

Лоркан спит. И спал уже очень давно; снаружи во всю жарило июльское солнце. Он ему не отвечает, и не ответит — как будто этот вопрос никогда не был задан. Лисандра трясет мелкой дрожью, он обнимает Лоркана, целует в загривок, и знает, что сам он — не уснет. Он будет пытаться нагнать все, что пропустил, снова и снова прокручивать в голове события, которых никогда не происходило — не с ним — и он сам не сможет себя простить.

И дрожь в руках — даже когда он касается его — не исчезнет никогда. Может, вот она — их связь? Заканчивается на кончиках пальцев, такая же неуемная, как их с Лорканом боль.

***

— Виктуар ненавидит меня?

— Ты задаешь очень тупые вопросы, Лисандр.

— Ты всегда отличался способностью на них отвечать, что изменилось?

— Они все тебя ненавидят. Ты это хочешь от меня услышать?

Лоркан ничего не должен ему объяснять. Он надеялся, что Лисандр достаточно умен, чтобы не спрашивать — во всяком случае, не у него. Но умен Лисандр видимо не был — не так, как Лоркан. Даже нет, не так: Лисандр не был проницательным.

— А они хотели этой войны?

— Ее никто не хотел. Я в том числе. Тедди вот ушел тоже, как ты. Только попозже, но когда стало совсем тяжело.

Лисандр кивает. А что он еще может? Лоркан усмехается и смотрит на брата. Они сидят в гостиной, под высокими потолками, в кромешной темноте: на столе только свечи горят. Лисандр настоял — Лоркан на дух их не переносил.

— Говоришь, все. И _ты_ тоже?

Лоркан трет лицо руками и шумно дышит в пальцы. Да, и я тоже, Лис, и я тоже тебя ненавижу, думает, я бы очень этого хотел, я бы хотел испытать к тебе такую ненависть, которую ты заслуживаешь, за то, что тебя не было, за то, что ты ушел, оставил, не спас, а может и мог бы спасти кого-то, ты не выдержал, я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты слабый, за то, что ты должен был быть рядом, а не сбегать навстречу счастливой жизни на последнем поезде, быть со всеми нами, опорой, поддержкой мне, Альбусу, Джеймсу, Хьюго, Луи, Виктуар, Розе, Роксане, Люси, Молли — всем, кого мы ценили и кем дорожили. Или хотя бы остаться с мамой. Хотя бы эту мелочь. Ненавижу тебя за то, что ты никогда не поймешь меня, а я — тебя, за то, что теперь мы слишком разные, и что

— _…ты остался целым, а я нет_.

Лоркан говорит все это вслух, он сам не понимает, как так вышло, он не может смотреть на Лисандра, и молчать тоже больше не может. Они не говорили ни разу, с тех пор как Лисандр приехал, и еще было не время — говорить, но он не сдержался. Он сдерживался так долго, как только мог и сломался. Сломался в очередной раз.

Лисандр молчит. Он смотрит в самое пламя свечи, и Лоркану кажется: да у него глаза на мокром месте. Лисандр поднимает на него взгляд, но ничего — ни одного слова — сказать не может.

Лисандрово время говорить еще не пришло.

***

Быть одиноким не так плохо, думает Лисандр. Страшно свое одиночество осознать — как темноты бояться: вот вроде что в ней страшного, думает, в самой темноте — ничего, выглядит себе как черное полотно со смутными очертаниями чего-то и иже с ним. Но так и кажется, что вылезут склизские костлявые руки, перехватят пальцами лодыжки, заскользят и сомкнуться на шее.

Как смыкаются на шее Лоркана руки Лисандра.

Воздуха, воздуха, чертовски не хватает воздуха. Ни ему, ни Лоркану.

Вот и с одиночеством так: оно само не страшно; и выглядит никак и не слышится, но понимание оглушает Лисандра. Делает все белым, звонким, скользким. И Лисандру по-настоящему страшно знать, что он навечно заперт в этом глухом-высоком-белом-зловещем.

И что он не один такой — с ним вместе заперт Лоркан.

А Лисандр не спасет его; и Лоркан его не спасет.

***

Лоркан привыкает к мысли, что Лисандр снова рядом с ним. Это тяжело. Хотя бы потому, что он купается в своей боли, ныряет в нее с головой каждый день и не может отпустить. Он подолгу смотрит на фотографию, где они вместе. Пытается вспомнить тот день и не может. Только, что тепло было. Лили где-то еще бегала. Удивительно, как быстро время стирает все, что ты когда-то любил.

Лоркан привыкает и к тому, что теперь Лисандр молчит большую часть времени. С тех пор, как он тогда сказал ему все, что думает — Лисандр стал молчаливой тенью расхаживающей меланхолично по дому. Он никогда не был таким, размышляет Лоркан. Чего время не отберет у него, так это воспоминаний о счастливом, ярком и громком Лисандре, который был везде, всюду. В первую очередь — у Лоркана в голове и в сердце.

Он сто раз пожалел. Он не должен был. С другой стороны, Лисандр просто не оставил ему выбора. Они оба особняком держались ото всех остальных — так было всегда. И в любой другой ситуации Лоркан остался бы на стороне брата до конца. Но один — он не смог.

— Поешь, — Лоркан ставит перед ним тарелку, — тебе нужно.

Лоркан был старше, о Мерлин, на пятнадцать минут. Взрослее, умнее, мудрее — на пятнадцать минут. Он всегда заботился о Лисандре, и будет заботиться. Лоркан отгораживал его от дурного, от боли, которую ему причиняли. Лисандр отгораживал Лоркана от боли, которую он причинял себе сам. И так было всегда, сколько Лоркан помнил, и никогда не менялось.

Ему хотелось сохранить это равновесие между ними. Хоть как-то. Чтобы хоть что-то осталось нетронутым.

Стены давят на Лоркана. В его комнате, в коридоре, в комнате Лисандра, в гостиной, кухне, да даже в гостевой спальне, в которой он пытался уснуть — везде. Ему кажется, что они сдвигаются — все сразу в его сторону. Лоркан задыхается, не физически, и не может найти себе места. Он ходит из угла в угол, от комнаты к комнате, останавливается около окна и смотрит наружу. Ничего не изменилось. Поле, лес, небо. Все как было раньше. Он улавливает движение в небе — даже птицы летают, как раньше.

Мир живет, продолжает жить. За пределами их с Лисандром дома.

Потому что внутри него время застыло, стоит на месте. Они с Лисандром пытаются сдвинуть его — но только не в ту сторону. Потому что прошлого не вернуть, и как бы отчаянно они не старались, это не изменится; и образы, рассыпающиеся во времени, к ним не вернутся и не станут правдой.

Лисандр подходит к нему со спины, обнимает, кладет голову на плечо — Лоркан даже не вздрагивает. Он гладит его по ладони, и продолжает смотреть как там, снаружи решаются чьи-то судьбы, восстанавливаются семьи и становятся на ноги чужие дети.

***

— Открой эту сраную дверь, Лоркан, или я вышибу ее нахер.

Виктуар чувствует, как натягиваются ее связки и першит в горле. Она стоит перед дверью, — снаружи, если бы изнутри: не орала бы так — и пытается докричаться.

Лоркан стоит перед ней. Лицо в шрамах, под глазами синяки, он уставший — она не просто видит это, она чувствует. Ее лучший друг, Лоркан Скамандер разваливается на части. У нее ничего не осталось.

Она заходит в дом, вдыхает все запахи сразу, в надежде почувствовать тот запах — из прошлого, — но ничего нет. На нее озадаченно смотрит с кресла Лисандр — он читал, она знает, очередную маггловскую книгу. Лоркановская копия, разве что шрамов нет. Она больше не может злиться и опускается на пол.

— Что случилось, Вики?

Лис, Лори, Лили и Вики. Квартет, которого больше нет. Лис и Лори поломались, Лили умерла, а она, Вики, не хочет принимать это.

Лоркан спокоен, он обнимает себя руками за локти, Лисандр как-то незаметно опускается рядом с ней на пол.

— Тедди приходил. — Виктуар чувствует себя абсолютно пустой. — Просил прощения, — она смотрит на Лисандра нечитаемым взглядом, — снова. — И опускает лицо в ладони.

Лоркан и Лисандр обнимают ее с двух сторон — она даже не отмахивается.

_На войне Лоркан обнимал ее один._

Эта мысль очень больно бьет. Виктуар цепляется за них обеими руками, пальцы соскальзывают с жестких свитеров и она чувствует, что летит в пропасть.

— Он ждет меня дома.

Все, что она может сказать.

***

Виктуар простила его, она не могла поступить иначе, — думает Лоркан. Она и Лисандра простила, Лоркан это видел.

Виктуар тоже было больно. Она была одной из них, причастной ко всему, что происходит сейчас, что происходило пять лет назад, к ним с Лисандром. Она может и не понимала этого, но точно чувствовала. Иначе бы не пришла.

Лисандр гладит ее по плечам и говорит, что все наладится, обязательно наладится, может, не будет как прежде, по-другому, но они справятся все вместе. Он, она и Лори.

Лоркан улыбается. Улыбка получается какой-то смятой и глупой; но впервые за долгое время он улавливает во всем этом что-то знакомое. Вики уже однажды приходила так к ним, всего один раз — заплаканная, жаловалась, что Тедди — идиот, оттого что решил стать аврором, пошел бы лучше в колдомедики, вместе с ней, что он забыл там в спасении мира. Лисандр точно так же обнимал ее, отпаивал мятным чаем и кормил шоколадными лягушками — а Виктуар ворчала, что у нее начнется кариес.

Он мог бы представить себе, что с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Не получалось.

Но это ведь не конец.

***

— У них все будет в порядке. Ей нужно время. _Им_ нужно.

— Нам тоже нужно, Лис.

Лисандр массирует виски, надавливает на чувствительную кожу, и замечает царапину на ладони. Он не может вспомнить, откуда она у него — порезался, наверное, когда кормил растопырников в подвале.

Лоркан тоже замечает ее. Лисандр ловит его взгляд, но Лоркан ничего не говорит, только берет в руки его ладонь и показывает у себя не царапину — но шрам — на том же самом месте. Лисандр слышит, как бьется его сердце.

— И может даже меньше времени, чем мы оба думаем, Лис. Гораздо меньше.

***

— Я ушел потому что боялся, что не смогу защитить тебя, Лоркан.

Лисандру не хватает воздуха, чтобы произнести эту фразу до конца. Он ощущает ее ненужной, бессмысленной, бесполезной.

— Я не хотел видеть, как ты умрешь. Я бы не смог после этого себя простить.

Лоркан внимательно смотрит на него. Они сидят, развалившись на диване, под одним пледом, гладят друг друга по рукам.

— Ты был так уверен, что я умру?

— Никто не знал, что умрет Лили. — Лисандр убирает прядь волос Лоркану за ухо. — Может, это была причина. Ее мы спасти не смогли. И друг друга тоже бы не смогли. И Виктуар.

— Это глупое оправдание, но я принимаю его.

Лоркан чувствует тепло — впервые за столько времени оно тягуче разливается от солнечного сплетения к плечам, по рукам, животу, ногам. Он откидывает голову на спинку, разглядывает дощатый потолок, и ему хочется смеяться.

***

Утром Лоркан просыпается от того, что ему в глаза светит солнце. Лисандра нет рядом, и постель холодная. Его окутывает знакомый ужас, и спросонья кажется, что все это — возвращение Лисандра, — было глупым сном и игрой больного воображения.

Он обнаруживает его на улице. Лоркан стоит в гостиной, смотрит сквозь мутное окно, и видит там Лисандра, и как будто смотрит на себя. Такая же спина, такие же длинные белые волосы. Не отличить.

Они оба не выходили из дома уже очень давно. К Виктуар в Мунго — и то аппарировали.

Лоркан открывает дверь, и в лицо ему бьет свежий воздух. Он подходит к Лисандру, глаза у того закрыты, он слушает. Как шелестят деревья, поют птицы, переливается через листья ветер. Как по рассветному небу плывут рваные белые облака, а весь мир вокруг них дышит.

 _Живой_ , думает Лоркан.

Он становится рядом с Лисандром, протягивает ему руку, чувствует прикосновение ладони брата, и тоже — слушает. Ветер гладит его лицо, его шрамы, но не дотягивается до сердца. Никогда не дотянется.

Он надеется, что где-то там и Виктуар с Тедди так же слушают, как воскресает мир, как засыпает скорбь по утраченному, по тем, кто оставил их, и никогда не вернется.

Они — сопричастные в своей боли, — побитые, израненные, но живые.

Лоркан вдыхает глубоко, вместе с Лисандром и понимает: время снова пошло вперед.


End file.
